Kawaii no Jutsu
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: Naruto discovers a new technique for defeating Sasuke and things don't go exactly as planned... Contains Possessive!Sasuke and Obsessive!Sakura [shonenai, SasuNaru and other pairings]


Aloha, everyone! Welcome to the insanity that is my fic. XD Yes, it is indeed, my very first Naruto fic. And what else could the pairing be? SasuNaru of course! evil laugh With a sprinkling of various others where basically, our Naru-chan is the ultimate… (I'll leave you to guess that last bit! XD) ! (that's IF I get to chapter two XD)

This idea, by the way, came to me while I was scanning some extremely well-drawn doujinshi's by an artist named bishihuntress in her deviantart account. Do check them out if you have the time. I guarantee you won't regret it -

Disclaimer: If I owned them… well… would I still be living in this box?

And without further ado…

**Kawaii no Jutsu**

-kyria-valkyrie

In a deep, dark, damp and mysterious apartment, where the sunlight hardly ever shone through and the air smelled suspiciously like stale ramen… there lived a little blonde fox. And (in case you still don't know…) his name was Uzumaki Naruto. Now, Naruto wasn't just any ordinary fox. For one thing, he wasn't really a fox, but a boy; although his cheeks sported whisker-like scars, and his appetite seemed too big for any normal human. He had the biggest, brightest, bluest eyes you could ever imagine, and a smile that could easily win anyone's heart. (and I mean ANYone!) Incidentally, he also happened to have a rival. And this rival was none other than his own best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't like he and Sasuke hated each other or anything like that. As a matter of fact, both were more than willing to risk their lives for the other's well-being. They just needed to keep that air of competition around them.

And that is why, one fine morning, Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a gleam in his eyes and a devious plan in his head. "Today," he declared to his animal-shaped night cap. "Today is the day I shall finally beat that Sasuke-teme!

Muhahahahahahahhahahaha" Of course, since the night cap was an inanimate object, and since we all know that inanimate objects are… well, inanimate, it did not give a reply but instead continued to stare at its owner with inanimate thoughts of impending doom running around its inanimate brain. (over-use of words, I think… XD)

Naruto hadn't really expected a reply from his night cap, so, after a few more yawns, he got out of bed and began to boil water for his daily cup of ramen. "Hmmmn hmmm hmmm hmmm" He hummed merrily as he poured the packets of flavor onto the dry noodles for after all, it was today that he would finally beat his rival.

After eating his delicious and nutritious breakfast, Naruto proceeded to pull on his orange jacket and slip on his sandals. "Hmmm… I better train first, before trying it out on him. Not that I'd lose or anything," He thought smugly as he walked out his door and into the sunlight.

"Oi, dobe." A hard shove, then a smirk.

"Uwaaaaaiiii! Sasuke-teme Why'd you have to scare me like that?" Naruto pushed himself from the tree trunk he'd fallen against and glared at the onyx eyes that belonged to his rival.

"…I scared you?" oooh… the smirk had grown bigger.

"What? No I wasn't! I was just… ah--- surprised! Yea! Surprised!" the blonde hastily tried to redeem himself.

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here, dobe? Kakashi's supposed to meet us in 15 minutes. What are you still doing here?"

"Me? Oh! N-othing, Nothing! Let's go to the bridge now, ahehehehe!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in what he hoped was a clueless and innocent way then pushed Sasuke to the direction of where they were supposed to meet.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was by now extremely suspicious of his teammate's less-than-normal behavior (although admittedly, the blond was naturally strange…) and was wondering what exactly was going on. Since they only had 15 minutes left to spare, though, he decided to leave his questions until later.

Sure enough, Kakashi-sensei arrived exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes later only to cheerfully announce that they didn't have a mission that day, and that all they were doing was some training. Sasuke was looking the other way and trying to ignore Naruto's grumbling comments about how he could've practiced at least an extra two hours and Sakura was busy staring dreamily at Sasuke, when Kakashi, grinning through his mask in a suspiciously devious way, tactfully suggested, "Sasuke, Naruto; why don't you two have a spar? It's been awhile since you did that. Sakura and I will watch how far you've gotten."

"Whaaaat?" Sakura started to whine, not wanting to be left out from what her "Sasuke-kun" was going to be doing. Then she realized that she'd be doing another of her favorite activities, which was Sasuke-watching, and wisely shut her mouth before she could say anything rash. "Gambatte ne, Sasuke-kun!" she gushed in an irritatingly feminine way.

Sasuke didn't even bother looking her way, and stared at his blonde teammate instead, hoping to taunt the younger boy. Naruto, on the other hand, was looking most definitely un- "tauntable" (is there even such a word?), vulpine grin brilliant upon his whiskered face and eyes in confident slits. He was looking, Sasuke decided, almost sure of his win.

'Well,' the brunette thought, smirking. 'We'll have to see about that now, won't we?'

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at his rival. "Today is the day…" and he paused for dramatic effect. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this bold remark, although he was secretly thrilled that Naruto was as psyched up about sparring as he was.

It had be a long time since they'd last fought, a long time since he'd had body contact… waitaminute. Sasuke frowned as a blush started making its way up his cheeks. He would NOT think about something like that right now… Not when he had more… important things to attend to.

"Why don't you stop talking and show me what you've got?" Sasuke challenged. ("eeee!" squealed the pink thing in the background, at this "cool Sasuke-kun remark")

"Ah!" Naruto grinned again. This made Sasuke just the slightest bit uncomfortable, for there was SOMETHING hidden in that grin, although he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

'Whatever. My sharingan will be able to see through any tricks he might have up his sleeve. In any case, he won't be able to think up anything I won't be able to handle. He's just a dobe, after all… whilst I… I am an UCHIHA GENIUS! WAKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!' (ok, try to ignore that last bit. Got carried I away, I did… aye…)

Meanwhile, as inner Sasuke was busy boosting up Sasuke's morale, Naruto had already begun making curious new hand gestures to form a jutsu.

"KAWAII NO JUTSU!" the blonde yelled. 'POOF!' a puff of smoke surrounded him, disabling his opponent and onlookers from seeing what was happening.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought. 'If this is another one of his "Sexy" jutsus, I am definitely NOT falling for it. Stupid dobe. He already knows I'm not affected at the least by naked women. Unlike some people…' (coughjiraiyacough) 100 miles west of them, a white-haired man sneezed while writing his newest novel, 'Here I come, Paradise' sequel to his best-seller, 'Come, come, Paradise'. Sasuke activated his sharingan, though, just in case. (just in case what, dear:p)

Meanwhile, Sakura-chan was busy gloating happily. 'Stupid Naruto. Of course Sasuke-kun won't fall for his stupid tricks! Sasuke-kun is too smart and strong for that idiot. And then when Sasuke-kun wins, I can ask him out and we can share a long and happy marriage! SHYANDAROOOOO!' (no idea how to spell that. This way, though, it looks funny because it looks like a drunk 'kangaroo'… XD)

Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, had actually lifted his eyes from his orange book and was looking at the scene before him with obvious interest.

Finally, the smoke surrounding Naruto started clearing and there stood… NARU-CHAN!

Kakashi and Sakura could only stare, frozen at the sight before them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was finding extreme difficulty trying to control himself. His sharingan was still activated, though it had no use now. He was ensnared by the cuteness that could only be possessed by a particular blonde fox.

There, right before him, stood the cutest BEING alive. Blue eyes stared right at him, impossibly huge and beckoning. Blonde hair framed a perfectly soft whiskered face like a halo and lips were formed in a delicious little pout. The orange jacket hung slightly limp, draping suggestively over one shoulder, and… were those… oh Kami help him… tiny little crystal tears forming at the corner of one sky-blue eye?

"Sasuke-kun…" Naru-chan whimpered in a heart-breaking way. "Please don't hurt me…" and he sniffled, eyes growing all shimmery and sparkly.

"C-C-…" Sasuke could feel his knees weakening. "Cute…" he finally said out loud, unable to tear his eyes from the cute little kitsune.

Then SOMEONE had the audacity to break the serene silence that had settled. "Waaaaaiiiii!" Sakura squealed loudly, causing both Sasuke and their sensei to lose the dream-like state they were reduced to. "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" And before anyone could do anything, the pink-haired girl started running to the blonde, determined to squeeze the life out of this adorable little thing.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and felt another rush of emotion at the scene before him. The first being anger, and the second… POSSESSIVENESS. Oh yes, indeed. Sasuke was one possessive bastard, especially when it came to his kitsune.

And in the blink of an eye, Sasuke had gotten to the blonde and snatched him right up before Sakura even got to him.

"Mine!" Sasuke growled possessively, pulling Naruto close to his chest. (oooh, I just love a possessive Sasuke, don't you?)

Sakura gave him her best pout saying, "no fair!" To which Sasuke received with a cold glare. From the sidelines, Kakashi watched the interesting turn of events and chuckled, before turning back to his book. 'Who knew Naruto could look that cute? He must've gotten it from a certain brown-haired sensei…'

"Lay off him, because he's mine." Sasuke growled again, looking murderous at this point.

Meanwhile, Naru-chan was starting to squirm in Sasuke's tight grip. 'What's happening? This is SO not according to plan. Sasuke's supposed to have fainted from my cuteness by now! And he is definitely not supposed to be HOLDING ME LIKE THIS! Although his chest is warm… Gah! No! Must…escape… EEP!'

The 'EEP' from Naru-chan, by the way, was when Sasuke had tilted his chin up and given him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. This was, indeed, far, far off from that accidental kiss they'd shared during that time at the academy. It tasted the same, though. 'Still like ramen and strawberries, I see.' Sasuke smirked inwardly.

Outwardly, he said, rather smugly, "See? He's mine."

There was no response to his comment as Sakura had fainted from the weirdness of it all. Kakashi continued to chuckle as he flipped a page of his novel.

'POOF!' A puff of smoke, and Naru-chan turned into Naruto again, not quite as cute, but still adorably charming. "Um, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled abashedly, his eyes trained on the ground.

Sasuke looked down at him, still smirking. "what, dobe?"

"Could you… let go of me now?"

"Why should I?" that smirk again.

"Uwaaaaaah! I'm hungry!" Naruto pouted.

"…Fine." Sasuke put him down and started walking away. Then he turned back and looked at his kitsune. "Come on, dobe. I'll buy you ramen."

Blue eyes widened again. "Honto ni? Waiiii! Sankyuu, Sasuke!" the blonde glomped his friend, causing the taller one to blush.

And that is how Naru-chan manage to "defeat" Konoha's number one Ice Prince in just one move.

The end…? Or not… XD

Ahhh! stretches that was fun XD wakekekeke… I hope you liked that! There is a serious shortage of Sasunaru fics nowadays  Sasusaku fics are everywhere! T.T Anywho… drop me a review, onegai:D it IS my first naruto fic, after all! Wakekekeke… XD hands you a plushie

Luv lots, kyria-chan


End file.
